I Can't Keep Away From You
by Hung Up In Suspense
Summary: Randy Orton and Wade Barrett finally reunite after 5 years of seperating. Will they continue their love or will it just be a thing of the past?
1. Not The Right Time

**Title: I Cant Keep Away From You**

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Wade Barrett**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Authors Note: **

Chapter 1:

Not the Right Time

**Wade POV**

_2005_

I stared at our child, Ryan Orton. He was laying in his crib asleep, he looked so cute. I heard the door open and Randy's keys make a clanging sound. I got up with a smile on my face and my arms behind my back. Randy flopped down on the bed with a tired expression.

"You okay?" I asked and Randy looked at me. He slowly smiled and sat up.

"Yeah im fine babe." Randy said and I sat beside him. He brushed my cheek and I blushed slightly. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you." I said and Randy looked into my eyes.

"I missed you too love." Randy said and placed a small kiss on my lips. I smiled and he kissed me again. Randy made me feel so loved…. So wanted. No one would ever make me feel as special as he did. We've been married for 15 years now. We got married in 1990 and we now have 5 year old son. I cant believe that I actually survived the birth. But of course I had Randy to yell at :D . But I love him… and he loves me 3. But we knew we were destined for each other the first time we laid eyes on each other. Randy deepened the kiss and adventured around the inside of my mouth. Suddenly we heard Ryan call for us and we both groaned. I started to get up but Randy grabbed my shoulder.

"I think daddy needs to do this one." Randy said and got up.

"Well I think daddy had a long day at work from traveling and mommy is the mother so he gets to do it." I said and stood up.

"Stuart." Randy said and gave me a stern look.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sit your sexy little ass back on that bed before there will be consequences." Randy said and I smiled.

What will you do if I don't?" I asked.

"I will never have sex with you again." Randy said and I sat right down. Randy smiled and walked into out child's room.

xXx

On October 6th, 2005 Randy was coming back home from his long travel and I haven't seen him for like 6 months and it was killing me. Randy told me he would be home when he got there and he wanted to spend some alone time with Ryan. I was so excited as I opened the door. I smelled his cologne and smiled. Tossing my stuff on the chair in the living room I made my way up the stairs and walked into the bedroom and what I saw made my heart stop. Randy was on top of Cody Rhodes and he was… kissing him and removing clothing. I gasped and both of their heads whipped towards me.

"Oh shit, Wade this is not what it looks like." Randy said and got off Cody, Rhodes buttoned his shirt up and left the room.

"What is it then? Because to me it looks like you were cheating on me." I said and I felt the tears form in my eyes.

"Stu I-" Randy began but stopped I walked away from him. I went into the closet and took out all of his clothes and stuffed them in his suit cases. He just stood there dumbfound. I took all of his stuff out of the bathroom and threw it into his suitcase. And pushed it against his chest. He looked at it with sad eyes then back at me.

"Babe, your not divorcing me are you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I answered but my voice cracked.

"Fine, have it your way." Randy said and walked out of the room. I leaned against the door way and I watched him leave. It was like everything was moving in slow motion.

"Mommy." Ryan said once Randy left, I turned around to face my son and knelt down in front of him.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked.

"Where is daddy going and when is he coming back?" Ryan asked and started sucking on his thumb.

"I don't know where he's going, but he's not coming back." I answered and pulled my son into a hug.

"Why isn't he coming back?" Ryan asked as he cried onto my shoulder.

"Because he didn't want to be with me anymore, it has nothing to do with you I swear." I answered and kissed his head.

"I love you Mommy." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back and we just hugged until he fell asleep in my arms. I picked him up and put him in his crib. He's a little bit bigger than what he used to be so I was going to have to get him a bed soon. I laid down on my own bed and looked at the wall. I spent most of my nights like this but I always knew that Randy would be coming home and it didn't feel as bad to stare at the wall, but now he would _never _be coming home. And these days and nights were just going to get lonelier and lonelier…

*TBC*


	2. He Died Too Young

**Title: I Cant Keep Away From You**

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Wade Barrett**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Authors Note: Death…**

Chapter 2:

He Died Too Young

_A Year Later_

**Ryan POV**

I'm visiting my dad and his boyfriend John Cena. I was playing outside minding my own business and playing in the snow. Then Randal's god Butterscotch runs out into the middle of this big, grey thing. I go running after him yelling.

"NOO! BUTTERSCOTCH GET BACK HERE! RANDAL'S GONNA BE MAD!" I yelled and finally she stopped. I stood in front of her about a couple inches taller than her.

"Bad, bad dog." I said and patted her head. I heard a loud screech and I felt something hit my side and I went into the air and fell to my death

**Wade POV **

I sat there lonely waiting for the hour to fly by so I could go pick up my son. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello."

"**Hi, we have a problem."**

"What did you do?"

"**No I didn't do anything."**

"What's wrong then?"**"Ryan just got ran over, and he's dead."**

"Ill be right over." I said and hung up. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I climb into my car and drove to Randy's house, who extraordinarily lived not that far away. Once I parked a couple feet away from their house I got out of my car and Randy was pacing around with tears streaming down his face muttering things to himself. I walked forward at a slow pace, as if I went slow that I would never get there…. And none of this would ever happen. Randy saw me and stopped pacing. This was like the first time in about a year since we've seen each other. The last time I saw him was during court. Even though the most tragic thing just happened to us since our divorce, a small smile appeared on his face. I walked over to him and he hugged me.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Stu, I had no idea he even went onto the street until I heard a loud screech. I'm soo soo soo soo soo soo soo soo soo sorry." Randy apologized. I looked over at the accident and gasped. Randy hugged me and I buried my face in his chest (by the way I'm shorter than him).

"Babe it'll be ok." Randy whispered. I kind of pushed him away and he kind of pushed me away at the same time.

"Umm but I just wanted to say thank you for calling me." I said.

"Well I thought you should know." Randy said and out his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip and talked to a cop. He apologized over and over for the passing of my son. I just nodded and sighed. But I knew that life would have to go on whether I liked it or not, because trust me I didn't. But he would always be in my heart and watching me from above and that's all that I could really keep in mind that could actually make me the slightest bit happy. I turned back around to Randy and we had a small conversation before John started hugging me to death - over the past year me and John had actually grown to be friends it was probably because of our attraction to Randy but I'm not sure - he was crying on my shoulder and saying sorry over and over again. I just sighed and looked at Randy who smiled a little.

*TO BE CONTINUED* :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I Cant Keep Away From You**

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Wade Barrett**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Authors Note:**

Chapter 3:

_5 years later_

**Randy POV**

Me and John walked around the arena - holding hands - going to see our old friend Chris Jericho, he said he wanted us to met his NXT rookie since they were going to be announced who they were tomorrow and Chris wanted us to warm up to him and it made John really excited.

"He's probably an egotistical jerk just like Jericho." I said and John smile grew wider.

"I bet he's the nicest person in the universe and were going to be best friends." John said and I rolled my eyes, he always wished for the best to happen and surprisingly it does but I highly doubt that John's hopes were going to be smushed. Finally we saw Chris with this **HUGE** smile plastered on his face.

"Cena. Orton." Chris greeted us and I nodded.

"Hi Chris, so where's your little friend?" John asked and I gave him a look. Chris's smile grew wider, and if he smiled anymore his face was going to rip.

"Hey Stuart, stop chitter chattering and come say hello to my friends." Chris said and something popped in my head. That name was so familiar… if only I could place it… John looked at me and I smiled.

"Sorry Chris, Paul doesn't know how to shut up." This Stuart guy said and stood beside Chris with this apologetic look on his face. My heart stopped and my breathing hitched.

_Oh my god its him, _I thought _it cant be, there's no way._

I stared at him and tried to calm myself.

"Its fine, but these are my friends John Cena and Randy Orton, Cena Orton this is my friend Stuart Bennett but he'll be better known as Wade Barrett." Chris said and John extended his hand with the friendliest of smiles, obviously being stupid. Stu shook his hand and John nudged my arm. Stu never looked my direction as him and John talked about stupid stuff. I just stared at his beautiful brown eyes, I missed them so much. I loved it when I would wake up to them. He glanced in my direction and smiled before turning his attention back to John.

xXx

The day went pretty smooth and at the end of the day I saw Stu - shit I mean Wade - walking to his hotel room.

"Hey Stu, shit sorry I mean Wade." I said and he looked at me with sad and lusty eyes.

"Yes?" He asked and stood in front of me.

"Holy fuck you've gotten tall." I said and Wade smiled.

"I haven't grown that much." Wade said and rolled his eyes.

"Babe your taller than me now." I said and we stood there and stared into each others eyes… I lost track of time but Wade looked away and walked into his room. I stared at the door as it closed and sighed. I missed him so much and I didn't know what I could do to get him back, I didn't even know if he even still loved me. I walked to mine and John's room and I couldn't stop thinking about him, all I know is that I want - and need - him back, even if that means I have to hurt some people to get there.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
